Love Him Eternal
by PrincessandherWarrior
Summary: Alec spent the night at his boyfriend, Magnus Bane's apartment. Next morning he decides to learn more about his warlock by going into the top drawer what he finds surprises him. What is it? How will Magnus react? Will these to be happy? tmi/shadowhunters
1. Chapter 1

Alec Lightwood had stayed over at Magnus's, he only came over to get something of his, he never meant to stay all night due to the party the next day but Magnus Bane had allured him to stick around.

He got up and looked around his boyfriend's room, he reached the dresser seeing it open ajar he couldn't believe his eyes as he peaked around his warlock's room while he slept peacefully, his beautiful ocean blue eyes gazed down at the band in the red velvet box.

"Oh my god." He whispers in awe. Alec didn't know how to feel when he opened it, he saw the ring inside. It looked feminine but maybe it was for a male, he wondered if it would fit.

He quickly put back hearing the movement of Magnus, he turned around and gave a half-smile.

"Can't sleep?" Magnus asks.

"It's morning, It's the time of day to wake up." Alec answers.

"Really? I thought it was the time to lay around in a nice warm bed cuddled up with whoever, preferably the someone you love...Maybe have plenty of sex." Magnus replies motioning Alec to come forward.

Alec slowly approaches Magnus standing at the foot of the mattress, Magnus grins and crawls over grabbing the loops on the blue-eyed boys dark pants pulling him closer, he leans up his cat eyes meeting Alec's eyes, the dark-haired shadow hunter closes his eyes ready to melt into Magnus's kiss, he felt the warlock's lips hover over his and soon he was gone.

Alec's eyes opened quickly looking at the man who stood, a grin on the warlock's lips. Alec blushed knowing he looked a little desperate to kiss, he also knew Magnus didn't mind in fact he loved it, he loved him.

"Let's go get breakfast, My treat." Magnus suggests pulling on some simple clothing, still flashy as always though.

"Are you going to propose to me or Is the ring for Will?" Alec blurts out, he couldn't believe he opened his mouth and words fell out, he felt a lump in his throat. It was out there and now he wait for a reply.

Magnus looked at him, he had a shocked look on his face but turned into a smile. "You looked in my drawer?"

"I-I did…I was curious about you, When I ask you just push it aside and go on about something else, I thought I would find something about you..." Alec says nervously.

"Alexander, I chose not to talk about myself because it's all in the past. I choose to live in the now instead of bringing up old skeletons." Magnus answers.

"So…" Alec starts but stops, he didn't know what to say. He swallows nervously. "Magnus, I'm sorry…" He says words coming to him.

"I'm afraid I have some business to take care of, Breakfast will have to wait." Magnus says shortly.

Alec knew this was Magnus's way of dismissing him, he now felt bad for being curious, he should have left it alone. He turns grabbing the rest of his clothes pulling them on, he follows Magnus to the front door he was lucky to be escorted this far. He pulls on his shoes and slips his jacket on opening the door he stands and turns to Magnus.

"Please call me later or maybe show up to the party the Institute is throwing some cocktail party, It's in the ballroom…" Alec says.

"I will see what I can do, I'm not one for lame parties." Magnus replies. His gaze softens a little, he leans in and pecks Alec's cheek. "Alexander."

"Magnus." He replies closing the door behind him.

Alec snuck into the Institute, so far so good, no one to bitch at him. He assumed everyone was busy decorating, the blue-eyed man was glad his sister was no where in sight, she would have been up his ass about not showing up to help set up for the party, she wouldn't have cared about the staying out late part because she was known to do it before Simon anyhow.

He crept down the hallway close to his room so far so good. Alec almost had a great get away until one of the room's door opened and a red-haired girl bumped into him, Clary Fray, the girl who stole Jace's heart, the girl he used to be jealous of but now liked because he was no longer in love with the blonde, he had his own, Magnus Bane. Clary hadn't been paying attention she was putting her shoes on, Alec knew she was trying to get out of the Institute before she was caught.

"I'm sorry, Alec. I should have watched where I was going..." Clary apologized standing up straight after having both shoes on, she ran a hand through her fiery red hair nervously before resting it by her side.

"No need to apologize, late night with Jace I assume?" Alec questions seeing the look on her face he hit it dead on.

"What make you think that?" Clary asks curiously, a light pink on her cheeks.

A dry laugh escapes Alec's lips. "You've come and going for the last couple of weeks after you and Jace found out you weren't related which I can't blame you...I don't see why you have to continue to sneak around when everyone already knows what's going on between the two of you. Let's see what gave it off...Messy hair, your acting nervous and your shirt is inside out."

"Oh...Um...I honestly don't know what to say...I know how you feel about Jace and I just want to say that I'm sorry if it hurts you...It was never my intention to hurt you, I've actually wanted to be on your good side, Alec." Clary says feeling the need to apologize.

"Clary, Calm down...Why does everyone still think I have a thing for Jace...You don't need to apologize for loving him, its clear you're the one for him...I'm actually really happy for the two of you." Alec says.

"Thank you, Alec...I should get going though, Mom was expecting me earlier but I got caught up…Plus Simon needs help picking out an outfit got to make sure he's dashing enough for the part tonight." Clary replies, she moved past Alec disappearing from view.

Alec opens his door going inside closing it behind him, he leans against the door closing his eyes thinking about Magnus, how happy he was to have him in his life, he thought about the night before a smile creeping on his face.

~flashback~

"I hope I'm not bothering you, Magnus. I just came to retrieve my lucky arrow I assumed I left here." Alec says.

Magnus opened the door wide letting the boy in a smile on his lips, he closes the door.

"You're not bothering me, Alec." He replies.

"So…Have you seen it, Do you know where it is?" Alec questions.

"Hmmm….Maybe." Magnus replies.

"Great, Would you mind telling me where it is or just go get it?" Alec says.

"I really don't know." Magnus says.

Alec raises an eyebrow, he was playing a game wanting him to stay longer. "I can't stay, Magnus…It seems you don't have the arrow, I must have left it somewhere in the Institute." He says, he turns to go back to the door but Magnus stops him in his tracks.

"You mean this arrow?" Magnus says presenting the arrow to the man who was now an inch from him due to his eagerness of getting close.

"Yes." Alec answers, he reaches for it but Magnus keeps it out of reach. "Magnus!"

He smirks. "We're finally dating and you still continue to make excuses to see me. If you want me just come over."

"I wouldn't make an excuse. I needed that arrow." Alec answers.

"You have plenty of arrows." Magnus replies letting the arrow drop to the floor.

He pushes him against the wall standing in front of him so close, Alec tensed feeling Magnus's breath on his neck, he closed his eyes feeling his lips on his skin burning every bone in his body.

"Are you sure you want to leave, Alexander?" Magnus asks a lustful gleam in his eyes as he smiled at the blue-eyed boy.

"I should…" He says.

Magnus presses his body against Alec's he cups his cheeks with his warm hands, he looks lovingly into his eyes. "I don't want you to leave, I'll miss you tonight. Couldn't you stay just a little while?" He asks.

"You know very well if I stay I won't leave tonight.'' Alec says softly.

Magnus smiles brightly. "Then it's settled, You're staying." He answers grabbing onto the loops of his pants pulling him closer, he presses his lips firmly against Alec's soft lips in a heated, passionate kiss.

Alec kisses him back with just as much passion, the breath leaving him. He pulls away and stares back into his cat eyes longingly, his blue eyes glazed with a lust only for Magnus.

Magnus takes the pale boys and bring it up to his lips kissing his palm he smiles without another word he drags Alec into his room.

~Flash back end~

"Hot and heavy daydreaming I see." Isabelle Lightwood, his dark-haired sister sat on his bed in the dark, he could tell she had a huge smile on her face due to her bright red lipstick.

"Isabelle, What are you doing in my room…I thought you'd be setting up for tonight." Alec questions.

"I was setting up but then I got worried about you because you never came home last night or called…I thought you might have slipped in this morning." Isabelle says standing up and facing him.

"Alright, Can you go, I would like to get some sleep before tonight's party." Alec says motioning her to the door.

Izzy turns to her brother a smiling smirk on her lips. "Late night with the warlock?"

"It's none of your business, Izzy." Alec replies.

Oh come on, Humor me…Not everyone gets a gay brother, For fill my fantasy, bro." Isabelle says.

Alec's brow is raised. "I-It's private business between two people, how would you like it if I were trying to butt into your sexual relationship with the vampire?"

"I wouldn't mind, plus the little vampire and I are taking it slow." Isabelle replies.

"Wow, You taking it slow? Who are you and what have you done with my sister?" Alec asks.

Isabelle rolls her eyes. "Oh whatever…See you tonight."

Isabelle exits from Alec's room shutting the door behind her, Alec stands still for a moment running a hand through his dark hair. He decides to lay out some clothes for tonight and take a shower.

After Alec's steamy, relaxing shower he dressed himself in a simple blue button up and black jeans, he saw it was 3:00 PM and the party starts at 5:30 PM, Alec laid down to take a small nap since he figured he had time.

Time passed by, Alec felt like he was being touched, he shooed this person's hand away and mumbled. "Five more minutes…" The touch was gentle at first until he was being shook. "Come on five more minutes, Magnus..."

"In your dream, Get up you're gonna be late for the party and I don't think Isabelle would appreciate that." Alec's eyes opened to the sound of Jace's voice, he rubbed his eyes and sat up.

"What time is it?" Questions Alec who didn't bother to find the clock sitting on his table stand.

"It's 5:15, I would love to skip this party but I can't and neither can you so get your ass up and get moving." Jace says.

"Oh trust me, You'll be skipping the party after you've done your brotherly duty of mingling you'll snatch Clary and end up in your bedroom." Alec replies standing up and straightening out his outfit.

"I really don't know..." Jace agrees.

Alec raises an eyebrow. "What's wrong?" He sits up.

"It's nothing." Jace answers.

"Jace, I know you better than anyone and I know something is up. So spit it out because if you don't then it will eat at you and then you'll be a cranky pants and Clary won't like that."

Jace sighs and rakes fingers through his blonde locks. "It's silly…But whenever I'm around Clary I get nervous, I don't know how to treat her." He says.

"Jace, For the longest time you two have had the thought that you're siblings thanks to that bastard…You Just need to be yourself and treat her like you normally do." Alec answers with a smile. "Oh and avoid calling her your sister by mistake, it might be a date breaker." He adds.

"I wouldn't dream of it." Jace replies. "So what's wrong with you, Alec?" He asks.

"What do you mean, I'm okay." Alec answers.

"Don't lie, Just like you know me I know you." Jace says.

Alec sighed. "Well…I made the mistake of snooping around Magnus's…I wanted to know more about him and everytime I bring it up he dodges my questions so I took it upon myself to check things out…I found a ring, I confronted him about this because apart of me thought it was for me and another part might have been for this Will guy..."

"A ring, You better make me your best man, Congrats." Jace says.

Alec laughs lightly. "It wasn't for me…It was something old, It wasn't for Will either.. I just feel bad for snooping, I should have known that I shouldnt have done it, I did it anyway…He dismissed me and now I don't even know if I'm going to see him tonight or even at all, I feel awful for it all…Maybe I shouldn't go to this stupid party."

"Alec, Everything will be fine. You were curious about Magnus everyone gets curious about their loved one…If Magnus's any good man he will show up and if he doesn't then I'll march over to his home and kick his ass."

"Thank you, Jace. Be realistic, Magnus would turn the tables and kick your ass…" Alec says.

"True…But not the point. You have people who love you and back you up."

Alec pats Jace on the back and stands up combing his hair and putting on his shoes, he turns to Jace. "Let's go join our sister at this party."

Jace follows Alec out of his room and to the party.

The party continued on in success in the ballroom, people danced including Clary and Jace, Isabelle and Simon, others gathered and spoke to one another, laughter was heard through the music, and some were already drunk or getting there.

Alec sat in the corner of the room sipping some drink he had gotten from the bar, he watched the people come and go, the couples dancing on the floor, his eyes towards the entrance waiting for the warlock to walk in and sweep him off his feet, he looked at the time to see it read 7:00, He sighed coming to the conclusion that Magnus wasn't coming, he was still pissed.

Alec knew Magnus had every right to be upset, he wouldn't have liked it as well if someone was going into his drawer either. He sat his drink down and got up and went out to the balcony, he was glad no one was out here because he didn't feel like dealing with other people he just wanted to be alone.

"Alec?"

Alec felt his heart leap out of his chest as his turned around and gazed at the voice who calls to him, Magnus Bane. Magma slowly came closer standing an inch away from the boy.

"You're date should be ashamed to have a handsome guy like you waiting for hours." Magnus greets.

Alec couldn't help to blush, he stood up facing Magnus. " I'm surprised you came." he says softly.

"I made a promise to you I couldn't break it. I apologize for just missing you this morning I know you were curious about me and I shouldn't have acted the way I did." Magnus answers.

" I'm sorry to Magnus... I should have respected your privacy." Alec replies.

Alec couldn't help but to get closer to Magnus, he snaked his arms around his waist hugging him. Magnus smiles in returned his embrace, he lifted Alec's chin to meet his blue eyes and leaned in kissing him softly.

"I have something for you." Magnus says pulling away and fishing though his jacket.

" Magnus, you shouldn't have." Alec replies shocked.

" I wanted to." Magnus says.

Magnus pulls out a wedding band, he looked at the expression on Alec's face he was surprised.

"I love you so very much, and with love like this why should you wait 4 months or years to propose when you can just live in the moment and do it now... Alexander Lightwood, would you do the honors of marrying me?" Magnus asks.

Alec stood the wind blowing his hair from his face speechless his blue eyes looking at the warlock and then down at the wedding band in his hand.


	2. Chapter 2

Magnus gazed lovingly deep into Alec's sapphire blue eyes with the wedding band in hand, he patiently waits for his answer which Alec seemed reluctant. Alec was completely speechless.

"Alexander, What do you say? Spend the rest of your life with me? If you find you don't like it then you can divorce me." Magnus says a small smile on his face.

A smile curled up on Alec's lips. "I wouldn't want to divorce you, Magnus. I accept your proposal." Alec said. He knew he should have thought more about this but he was happy and the look on Magnus's face, the cheeky grin that shined up his catlike eyes was the greatest thing to see.

Magnus placed the ring on Alec's finger and kissed him passionately, Alec kissed him back with just as much passion.

"Now I must get you a ring. Man, My parents are going to flip…I really don't know how to feel about that but I won't let that get in the way. Iknow that Izzy and Jace and even Clary will be happy for us." Alec says.

Magnus says nothing in return and smiles happily at Alec who looked up at him.

"I'm curious though...What made you do this?" Alec asks curiously.

Magnus moves away from Alec pacing the small balcony before resting his palms on the railing.

"Well, After you left I kept thinking about you…I really felt bad about you finding some junk ring in my drawer. Importantly for the way I acted, it was foolish, childish. That piece of junk, It was something from my past, hell I should have thrown it out but I guess I spaced it out. Anyway, I wanted to give you something that you would remember and I wanted to be married to you, Alexander. " Magnus says.

Alec wanted to ask who the ring was going to but he decided not a good idea. From the look on the warlock's face that he didn't want to talk about it.

Alec hides his curious look on his face with a smile. "Let's get out of here." Alec suggests.

"Are you sure? I mean don't you want to mingle with the people at this party? " Magnus questions.

"No, It's not my thing." Alec replies. "But I would like to stop by Izzy and tell her I'm heading out so she doesn't worry." He adds.

"Fine by me. This party is really boring and I hate being bored but I do like being entertained with you." Magnus says winking at Alec who blushed lightly.

Magnus and Alec exited from the balcony, they made their way around the ballroom finally spotting the dark-haired girl in a black with white rhinestone dress.

"Izzy." Alec taps her bare shoulder, she turns from the people she was talking to and smiles.

"Alec, Feels like I haven't seen you in forever." Isabelle greets. "And now I know why, Magnus."

"I'm guilty for taking your brother hostage." Magnus replies.

"I have something to tell you but that will have to wait until later, Magnus and I are heading out." Alec says.

"Okay, Dont so anything I wouldn't do." Izzy says winking playfully at the pair who scoot by the crowd to get out.

The door slammed behind Magnus and Alec entering Magnus's apartment. Magnus slipped his jacket off letting it drop to the floor, he pushed Alec against the door kissing him passionately, Alec kissed him back his hands running down Magnus's back feeling the curves and muscles through his shirt. Magnus's hands ran through Alec's dark hair.

"I love you, Magnus." Alec says breathlessly as he pulled away from the kiss.

"I love you too, Alec." Magnus replies.

He takes his hand and leads him into the bedroom like the night before, They stood face to face the moon shining down on them through the stain glass window. Magnus slowly unbuttoned the buttons on Alec's blue shirt, his fingers lightly brushing against his pale skin, he never wavered eye contact. The warlock slipped the shirt off Alec's shoulders letting it fall to the floor.

Magnus leaned in kissing Alec once again, Alec kissed him back his tongue prodding against his bottom lip shyly asking for entrance. Magnus allowed his tongue to violate his mouth their tongue's dancing together Magnus pulled Alec closer removing the last of the space between them wrapping his arms around Alec's waist, moans were escaped from their lips. Alec ran his slender pale fingers through Magnus's dark colorful hair before resting them around his neck, the warlock leads them to the bed pushing him down into the bed and getting on top of him.

Alec leaned up slipping Magnus's shirt off tossing it somewhere, Alec flipped their positions straddling the warlock kissing him. Magnus kissed back biting his bottom lip sucking on it he pulled away leaving soft lingering kisses on Alec's neck sucking on the nape of his neck, Alec gasped lightly.

Magnus reached down unbuttoning and unzipping Alec's pants, he leaned up and kissed Alec roughly but passionately he snaked his hand inside his boxers massaging his man hood.

Alec moaned into Magnus which made the warlock smirk into the romantic kiss. Alec pulled away from the kiss with a light blush and clouds of lust filling his blue eyes.

"Let's get the rest of these tight clothes off." Magnus says softly pulling away from the shadowhunter.

Magnus switches their positions he kneels before him unbuttoning his pants sliding them off.

"Comando, Really?" Alec comments.

"I thought why waste time with boxers or whatever when they're just going to come off anyway." Magnus replies leaning over and doing the honors of removing Alec's pants and boxers.

Magnus pushed Alec back down on the bed, Alec's head hitting the pillows. The warlock's hands roamed the shadowhunter's chest, stomach as he leaned down and kissed down Alec's neck and then his throat sucking on the skin a soft moan escaped the youngLightwood's lips. Magnus continues down his body with kisses reaching his chest his makes a pit stop teasing one of Alec's harden pink buds with his rough soft pink tongue rolling and licking gently nipping at the nipple, his fingers teasing the other had his lover going crazy.

"Magnus…" Alec whines softly. Magnus knew that was the call for him to move on further down his body, Alec was usually nervous to actually finish the sentence but Magnus always knew.

"As you wish, my love." Magnus responds.

Magnus gripped the dark-haired boys harden member stroking the shaft at a steady pace while his tongue circled the tip, Alec threw his head back moaning lightly at first but loudly once the warlock moved his mouth up and down his penis sucking and swirling his tongue at the tip, he removes his mouth blowing onto his member going down on him bobbing his head faster.

"Oh god…Magnus…" Alec moans gripping Magnus's hair.

Magnus continued his activities until Alec came to a release. Magnus kissed up Alec's body letting him relax after his orgasm.

Alec leaned in kissing Magnus passionately he tastes himself in the kiss but he doesn't care he enjoyed the feel of Magnus' lips and body pressed against him, his hands curve down his back down to his ass.

Magnus pulled away spreading his lovers legs he takes his harden member slowly sliding it inside him, Alec groans gripping Magnus's shoulders.

"Are you ready, Sweet pea?" Magnus asks.

"I told you that name is ridiculous!" Alec snaps, he moans as the warlock moved inside him.

Magnus had a grin on his lips and Alec rolled his eyes. Alec kissed Magnus once again his hands raking through Magnus's hair. Magnus picked up his speed also picking up a rhythm that had Alec moaning up a storm, hell chairman meow didn't want to come into the room at the moment.

"Magnus…I…" Alec moans.

Magnus kisses Alec's cheek grabbing onto his penis stroking and pumping it as he thrusts inside him.

"Magnus…I…I love you!" Alec screams cumming onto their chests.

Magnus releases inside him in moments, he pulls out panting laying behind his lover, Alec takes Magnus into his arms holding him close as they lay.

"I love you too." Magnus replies.

The pair fall asleep in each other's arms.

Alec and Magnus dress after the short nap after their activities. Alec makes his way out to the living room.

"Come on Magnus your hair looks fine now hurry up, I'm starving. " Alec says.

"Fine, Fine…I trust that you wouldn't lie about my appearance."Magnus replies a smile on his face, he kisses Alec lovingly.

A knock on the door interrupts them, Magnus pulls away. "Shit, I forgot my keys…Could you get the door while I fish for my keys?" Magnus disappears to find his keys.

Alec slowly walks over to the door the knocks getting more persistent. It slightly annoyed Alec that whoever it was wouldn't wait patiently.

He twisted the knob opening the door starting at the face.

"Camille." Alec says softly, he felt a pang of jealousy

"Alec, What a surprise…" She says a huge smile coming across her face.


	3. Chapter 3

Alec stood with the door half way open, on the other side of the door he stared at the woman on Magnus's front door standing in front of him, he should have slammed the door in her face, but he continued to leave it open, his blue eyes glaring at her.

"What are you doing here, Vampire?" Alec questions, he eased up on the glare giving a steady look at the old woman, he didn't want to give off that her disgusted him

"I came to talk to Magnus, Is he here?" Camille asks, Alec knew she was keeping her tone sweet so she didn't give off the ugly impression that she found Alec a nuisance.

Before Alec could respond to Camille's question, Magnus emerged from the bedroom, he walked over approaching Alec and Camille

"No he is not here and no you cannot leave a message either." Magnus answers shortly.

Camille narrowed her gaze at the warlock, she pushes her way past Alec, She walked inside the loft. "I can see you, Magnus Bane." She says.

"Oh sure...Come into my home, Don't you see I have company?" Magnus replies.

"Company? That shadow hunter isn't company it's just you're little pet that you like to have around when you're bored." Camille comments.

Alec slams the door shut and turns to the pair, mainly Camille whom he returned to glare at. "I am in the room, you know, Quit talking as if I"m nothing." Alec snaps.

"Pet? That's what I got my lovely Chairman for and even so he is family. So pet is a word that is not used here." Magnus says, trying to make light of the conversation plus the fact his ex and his boyfriend were in the same room, he knew Alec was ready to rip her head off.

Camille turns to Alec with a sweet smile. "Honey, You are only temporary, when you die you'll be nothing but a memory, Another notch in his belt, Just like I was." Camille answers.

"You've got that all wrong, I was the notch in your belt, Another fool in you're twisted game. A long time ago I once loved you, but you took that love and tossed it in the sand. " Magnus corrects. "Also I don't like you disrespecting my guest. If you have nothing nice to say then get the hell out, Don't let the door hit you on the way out." He adds.

Camille ignores him. "I should find myself something refreshing to drink in the kitchen...Magnus, I would like to talk to you...Alone." Camille says giving Alec a glance and then walking away.

"Magnus..." Alec say softly, he knew very well this was the moment he was supposed to exit, but he didn't like the idea of her alone with him.

"Don't listen to her nonsense, Alexander. I love you so much don't forget that, You are the most precious gift I've ever come across in this life." Magnus replies.

"You want me to leave so you can hear what she has to say, Don't you?" Alec assumes.

"Yes, I will come see you at the Institute around 4:00PM." Magnus says, he hated sending him away.

Camille came back into the living room a sweet snide red lipped smile on her face and red wine in hand, she casually sits on the couch, crossing a leg over the other looking at the couple waiting for Alec to leave. Alec looks from Camille to Magnus, he leans in and a huge passionate kiss on his lips pulling away, he turns away and smirks at Camille and leaves.

Magnus watched him leave, As soon as he was gone his cat gaze turned to Camille. "What is so important that you chose to bother me with your face?" Magnus questions

Camille sips her drink setting it down on the coaster, she stands up coming around the coffee table standing in front of the High Warlock, she keeps her lips shut.

"Okay, Spit it out, Camille." Magnus orders.

"I need something from you and I will get it." She starts.

Magnus raises an eyebrow. "Oh really? What makes you so sure?" Magnus asks.

"As you know, I am the leader of the vampire's." She adds.

"Is that suppose to mean anything to me? Get on with the point." Magnus replies.

"They don't take me seriously, They think I'm a joke and it's pissing me off. I want to prove to them that I am the superior of them all. Magnus Bane, I would like for you to marry me." She says.

Magnus bursts out laughing, which earns him a glare from the blonde. "Like that would ever happen. Remember Alec? Yeah, He's my boyfriend and I love him, Not you." He answers.

Camille removes the space between them getting right into his face. "Magnus, I know we had our issues...I'm sorry for what I put you through, Would you consider marrying me?" She says kindly and apologetically.

He looks down at her. "No." Magnus answers firmly.

The sweet look on her face was wiped away quickly and placed with an angry glare because things weren't going smoothly but of course she knew they wouldn't.

"Look Magnus, I tried being apologetic and nice, but you continue to be a fool...I need you by my side, Having a High Warlock by my side would make me look like the greatest. Magnus, Do this, and I will spare you're little shadow hunter." Camille demands.

Magnus glares at her. "You can't hurt Alec." He says.

"Yes I can, If you don't agree to be my husband, I will make him suffer by taking away his friends and family and when I'm done with them I will kill him when he's kicked down just to hurt you. I'm sure you wouldn't want to see him mourn for the people he loves, It may hurt him to lose you, but there are other fish in the sea, he will get over it." Camille replies.

Magnus turns his gaze away from her and looks down at the ground, he clenches his fits angry at how Camille just waltzed into his loft and dropped ultimatums, he knew Camille wasn't bluffing either and he knew Alec could handle himself, but if the black-haired boy lost the people closest to him, it would destroy him like losing Max did. He didn't want to see the sorrow appear on his loved ones face from having other people he loved died from the hands of a vampire like Camille, As much as it hurts Magnus he needed to put Alexander's needs ahead of his, it was time to do the right thing.

Camille finishes her wine setting the glass back down on the table, she walks past Magnus towards the door, she glances back at him. "I expect to see you back at the Hotel Dumort, tomorrow evening, Magnus."

The door slams behind Camille leaving Magnus alone with his thoughts as well as Chairman Meow meowing at him, ordering him to feed him, The first place Alec went to was his bedroom, he changed into some comfy training clothes consisting of all black, he grabbed a water bottle full of water and a towel to wipe the sweat he will be working up hitting whatever came into his path, most likely a punching bag.

Alec walked down the hall, reaching the training room, he set his water bottle and towel on the bench, ignoring the two other people in the room, Alec began to punch around the punching bag.

The other pair in the room, Jace and Clary, who were in a corner talking. They watched as Alec punched the bag to death, clearly something was wrong.

"Jace, Go talk to him." Clary pushes, at first Clary and Alec didn't get along but now they come to be good acquaintances. She was worried about the shadow hunter. and from the look on Jace's face, Clary knew the blonde was worried about his parabatai .

"I'm sure, Alec would like to be alone. Whatever's got him pissed off, Talking might not help." Jace replies.

"Fine. If you're not going to do it, then I will." Clary says. "And who knows, maybe I'll let him kick my ass again to relieve his anger." She adds, Clary knew Jace wouldn't allow it.

"Okay, Okay. I will go talk to him." Jace replies, stopping the redhead from approaching Alec.

"Good choice, Now I've gotta run and catch up with Simon. I'll see you around." Clary says, she kisses his cheek and walks off.

From the corner of his eye, Alec could see Jace approach him, he chose to ignore him and continued on with setting up his bow to begin shooting the targets. "Alec." Jace calls out.

"Jace, I'm sorry, but I'm not in the mood to talk, I've got a target to shoot." Alec replies.

"I can see something's got you upset, Alec. Talk to me." Jace demands. Alec sighs and puts his bow down, he looked at and sat on the bench, Jace followed him.

"I was at Magnus's and I opened the door to see that vampire whore Camille standing right there and all I wanted to do was punch that red lipstick off her ugly pale face...She came to talk to Magnus of course and she wanted me gone...I hate leaving her with him, I know I sound like a jealous bitch for being this way but I can't help it, When it comes to that woman, I get this wrong feeling." Alec says venting out to his parabatai.

"Alec, It's not like Magnus wants anything to do with Camille, Of what I can see he is deeply in love with you, Camille is just his problem that he needs to solve. " Jace says.

Alec takes a deep breath. "You're probably right."

"When you see him later, Everything will turn out." Jace asks.

"You're right...Wait, How do you know I'm seeing Magnus tonight?" Alec

questions.

"It's obvious, Lightwood. There isn't a day that goes by when you two aren't linked."Jace answers.

"You have a point, But I hope you know that goes for you and Clary also." Alec says.

"Go get some sleep, Alec." Jace replies.

Alec says nothing, he smiles at his blue eyes looking at the golden boy. Alec pats on the back and turns grabbing his equipment heading back to his room to rest up for tonight.

Magnus stepped out on the streets of New York City, The night was a starless night, the wind blew making the night cold, Guess it was the right weather for how Magnus bane was feeling, he was depressed about what he had to do tonight, he dreaded looking at the boy he loved once he did what he did. He reached the door and pressed the doorbell, he stood waiting for someone to answer the door.

Magnus smiled at the face that greeted him, the girl with dark hair and natural beauty looked at him and smiled. "Magnus Bane, Nice to see you." Isabelle greets. "Come in." She adds swinging the door open enough for the tall man to walk in.

"Thank you, Isabelle. Beautiful as always." Magnus replies complimenting the woman who let him inside.

"Alec is in his room, He might be sleeping or just waiting for you." Isabelle answers directing him to where Alec was.

"Thanks, Iz." Magnus thanks and walks down the hall, his hands in his black winter trench coat. Walking seemed to take centuries for Magnus, every step he took made his legs grow heavy.

Magnus reached Alec's room, knocking on the door, He heard the man say come into the bedroom. Magnus twisted the cold metal door knob entering the shadow hunter's bedroom, he shuts the door behind him.

Alec stares at Magnus, he gets up off the bed, standing up to face the warlock, Alec would get nervous he was alone with the man, he should've been used to seeing him but Magnus's beauty took his breath away.

"I missed you, Magnus." Alec says making small talk.

Before the warlock could speak, Alec encircled his arms around Magnus's waist hugging him. Magnus felt his heart-break but continued to embrace the Lightwood boy by wrapping his arms around Alec's neck. Alec leans into him kissing Magnus passionately, Magnus kissed him back tasting his lips for the possible last time, It took a lot to pull away but Magnus's managed to do so. He earned a sad look from his blue-eyed lover, Magnus looked away and pulled away from Alec's body completely.

"Magnus, Are you okay?" Alec questions.

"I'm fine, Alec." Magnus replies.

"You seem upset though..." Alec continues.

"Alec. We really need to talk." Magnus replies.


	4. Chapter 4

The pair in the small room fell silent, Alec glanced over to Magnus who kept his body and eyes distant from the Lightwood boy, Alec felt nervous, scared at what Magnus had to say. He felt his whole body go weak at how quiet Magnus Bane was being, Alec swallowed the lump in his throat.

"What do we need to talk about?" Alec questions softly, his sapphire blue eyes rested on Magnus.

"Alexander, I'm afraid...Alec, I can't do this anymore...It's not working between us." Magnus replies softly, he turns to Alec but avoids eye contact.

"What? Where is this coming from?" Alec asks.

"I can't be with you anymore, This relationship is just way to much for me and I believe you could have someone better." Magnus says.

"Magnus, Are you doing this because you're scared to marry? To give your heart? Well I'm scared to, I never knew how to give my heart until I met you...I know that I won't be alive forever like you...But I want to live the rest of my life loving you until I die, Magnus I don't want anybody else. We can get through this together, Believe in us, Magnus...Don't do this, Please." Alec says pleading to the High Warlock, he walks over to Magnus trying to slide his hands into Magnus's to calm him, to show how much he was in this, that he loved him so much.

"Alexander, I thought I could do it the easy way but you just won't quit...I don't want this...I thought I did but I don't...I've lived forever going from relationship to relationship, I don't want to settle down with you." Magnus replies.

Alec glares at Magnus hurt. "If you didn't want to settle down with me then why get me this stupid wedding band? Was it to just shut me up from asking about your past? All I wanted was to know more about the man I love, I wanted to be closer to you, Magnus..." He slides the ring off his finger and flings it at Magnus angrily, it landed in front of Magnus's shoes, the warlock looks down at the symbol of love.

"You can keep the ring...It was a gift for you." Magnus says softly and shortly, he couldn't keep the harshness up any longer, he wanted to stop all this and take Alec into his arms, to kiss him passionately and to tell him how much he would love to spend forever with him but he couldn't.

It was hard to keep going on like this, Magnus's heart has been shattered in a million pieces, he took the ring off of the floor trying to hand it back to Alec, Alec shooed it away. Magnus was in agony watching his beloved go through this pain, the pain he was causing but then again he knew Camille wanted this. Just as much as she wanted the warlock as a husband she also wanted to see him suffer.

"I don't want it not if I can't have you with it, Magnus." Alec snaps.

"I'm sorry, Alexander..." Magnus replies, he felt the tears sting the back of his eyes, he knew they were stinging Alec's as well but the strong shadow hunter held back.

"Get the hell out, Magnus. I don't want to hear your fucking apologizes." Alec says, he turns away from Magnus not wanting to look at the man who shattered his heart.

Magnus swallowed harshly looking at the man's back, tears fell from his eyes. "As you wish, I'll see you around, Alexander."

Alec heard the footsteps and then the door slam. Magnus was gone and Alec crawled to his bed in defeat, he couldn't believe how everything changed, how Magnus went from loving to him to destroying him.

"Magnus, Is everything okay?" Isabelle asks curiously stopping the man in the hall as he went to exit the Institute.

"No it is not...Make sure you and Jace watch over Alexander, He'll need the two of you." Magnus says pushing past the dark haired beauty.

Magnus left the institute standing in the pouring rain, he wondered where he wanted to go and now that he thought more and more about it, his burning rage was sending him to find Camille Belcourt. Magnus stopped a taxi and got inside directing the driver to Hotel Dumort.

"Lady Belcourt isn't expecting you until tomorrow, Mr. Bane." A vampire says stopping him at the entrance.

"Do you want me to turn you to ashes, Her husband to be is here to see her so let me pass.." Magnus snaps.

He knew he got the vamp fearful, the blood sucking male stood aside letting the High Warlock go up the stairs.

"Camille!" Magnus calls out angrily stomping into where he knew she would be, he found her sitting on the yellow sofa, she looked angry.

"Magnus, I thought I told you tomorrow?" Camille responds, she stands up.

"I don't care wouldn't you have liked to see me tonight, to tell you that I've done what you want, I've shattered the love of my life's heart just so you can get what you want. Are you happy now?" Magnus snaps.

"Oh Magnus, I'm so glad you did what was right. Alexander will sure move on from you and you will now be mine." Camille replies happily, she slithered closer brushing a hand across his face gazing deeply into his eyes victoriously.

Magnus ripped her hand away from his body and pushed her against the wall, his body pressed against her as he glared angrily down at her.

"Tell me why I shouldn't kill you right now, Camille." Magnus says.

"Because you're standing in my hotel with some of my loyal vampire minions downstairs and that long ago you loved me so very much..." Camille responds. "I'm sorry you're hurt, Magnus...I really am but I need you more than he does." She adds.

Magnus stays silent, she leans in closer removing the space between them. Camille brushes her lips over his kissing him, Magnus didn't move. Camille smiled into the one sided kiss curling her arms around his neck as she tried sliding her tongue inside his mouth, he pushed her away leaving her side.

"You will never have me, You may be marrying me to get you're throne back but you will never have love or sex from me." Magnus snaps, he turns to walk out and leave the vampire's presence to return to feed the Chairman.

"Magnus..." She says softly.

"What do you want now?" Magnus asks coldly.

"Stay and have a casual drink with me, no words need to be spoken and I swear I'll keep my hands to myself." Camille says.

"Fine, Make mine strong and don't think about putting your disgusting blood in my drink." Magnus spat, he took a seat on the yellow couch.

"Alec..." Isabelle says softly intruding into his room, she saw his head was under pillow as he laid on his stomach.

"Haven't you heard of knocking?" Alec spat through the mattress and pillow.

"I have it's just I didn't think you'd answer so there was no sense in knocking." Isabelle says, she closes the door.

"Where's your partner in crime, The blonde one?" Alec asks, he leaves his pillow and sits up brushing his black locks out of his eyes.

"I thought it would be best if it were just me to come see you...Jace said he talked with you earlier so we both agreed it was my turn to comfort you...What's going on?" Isabelle asks sitting next to Alec.

Alec turns away to hide the color in his cheeks from crying his eyes out, he swallows. "Magnus and I broke up." He says softly.

"Oh honey...I'm so sorry." Isabelle says she throws her arms around his shoulders hugging him, she knew he didn't feel like talking about it and she wasn't going to push him, he would speak when he was ready.

"I'll be alright, I'm a shadow hunter, after all, I have more important things to worry about then a relationship with some downworlder...Emotions get in the way anyhow..." Alec says. "I'm gonna go train to work off some stress." He adds.

Alec jumps up from his bed and darts off to the training room to work out, to distract him from his break up with Magnus, he wondered how things could have changed so suddenly, how one minute he was happily in love and the next he was knocked off cloud 9, he thought Magnus was in love as well from the glim in his cat eyes to the smile that he dawned every time they were together, was it all a lie? was he just some toy like Camille commented on? Alec wondered. He neared the training room thankful no one was around.

Alec began beating the dummy senseless, no care in the world all his attention was on the target in front of him punching and kicking, he didn't even bother to put protectors on his hands.

"Alec?" He heard a female voice call out, Alec ignored it. "Alec!" She cried, he heard the pitter patter of her sneakers as she came closer. Clary Fray was trying to pry him away from the dummy and after awhile he let her.

His knuckles were all bloody as she took them in her hands, she looked at him. "Alec, I know we're not friends but it seems something is seriously bothering you..." Clary says, she was glad to have been carrying around bandages, she immediately wraps his hands. It would do until he decided to get an Iratze to heal himself, she was surprised he even let her touch him.

"Emotions make us shadowhunters weak, There's nothing wrong with me I'm just training, Clary...Isn't that what you should be doing?" Alec replies harshly, he rips his hands out of her grip pacing the room before turning back to her once again.

"I've been working my ass off trying to be a better shadow hunter but just because I'm becoming a shadow hunter doesn't mean I'm going to cut off my emotions...And by the looks of it, You can't cut them off either no matter how much you want too...Look, Alec. I'm here if you need someone to talk to..." Clary says.

She turns to walk away, Alec sighs as he looked at the red haired girl retreating to probably find Jace.

"It's no big deal but...Magnus and I broke up." Alec says.

Clary stops and turns to Alec, she knew he was reaching out to her kind of like giving an olive branch.

"I really don't know what to say, Alec...Except that I'm sorry, The two of you seemed so happy." Clary replies.

"I thought we were happy, no one else knows this but...We were engaged to marry, after Camille came to the loft things seemed to have changed...Magnus, He came to the Institute but he didn't seem like himself, he was upset or something but then all of a sudden he told me he wasn't ready to commit and that marriage would be a mistake, like he didn't want to be with me." Alec says, talking about this was breaking his heart even more.

Clary knew she was risking it but she reached out and hugged the dark haired boy, she thought it would be like hugging barbed wire but it seemed Alec was calm towards her which was knew, She assumed he wasn't in the mood to be stubborn and cold towards her.

Alec didn't hug her back and of course Clary expected that, she pulled away and smiled slightly.

"I have faith that everything will work out, If Jace and I can make it through hell then so can you and Magnus...I would suggest going to the possible source of the problem, Camille." Clary says, she walks off leaving Alec to his thoughts.

*Clary's right...I need to speak with, Camille...* Alec thought.

"Alec, I'm sorry to interrupt you but mom and dad would like to see you." Isabelle says as she stood in the doorway.

Alec took his time to head on over to Robert and Maryse, he assumed they wanted to talk to him about Clave issues as well as the fact that the Lightwood name is destroyed by everything that has happened plus the fact that he has destroyed it by hanging around that Warlock.

After he talked with his parents who of course were barking orders at him, asking him to help the family. It was already to late to go see the vampire lady and also he was way too exhausted to step on the streets of New York so instead he went to his bedroom to try and get some sleep, he would deal with Camille Belcourt tomorrow.

Magnus's eyes fluttered open, he realized it was morning. The warlock looked around the room realizing he wasn't at his loft, he looked to see he was asleep on the floor with Camille to his right.

"Good morning, Warlock." She greets happily, she must have been awake the entire time watching him sleep.

"I can't believe I stayed here...Oh god, Please tell me I didn't sleep with the dead." Magnus chimes horrid, he rose to his feet finding his pants were gone but he had been in his boxers and top, he gathered his bottoms slipping them on, Camille rose to her feet smirking as she came closer.

"I would prefer you'd go pantless today, Magnus...You went all out giving me a show last night." Camille says, she reaches out to try and remove his bottoms.

"Shut up, Oh my god...I slept with you." Magnus says freaking out as he slaps her hand away, he buttons his pants and puts his shoes on.

Camille begins to laugh, he turns to look at her glaring and wanting to know what was so funny.

"Relax, My warlock...After downing drinks you began to feel hot and so you decided to remove your pants as you did that you passed out. As much as I'd love to hop in the sack with you again, nothing happened between us." Camille admits.

"I'll be on my way then." Magnus replies keeping his cool, he turns and walks to the door twisting the door opening it he was stunned by what was on the other side.

"Alexander..." Magnus says softly.

"M-Magnus..." Alec replies standing in the doorway.


	5. Chapter 5

"Magnus..." Alec says softly, he stood in the doorway calmly, he was about to barge into the room when the door opened and face before him was his warlock.

"Alexander..." Magnus says softly, he almost choked up but kept his cool.

Alec looked to see Camille behind him a wicked grin on her face, he looks back at Magnus to see his clothes were the same from when he last seen him except they were more wrinkled, he had slept here...With her.

"Oh my god..." Alec says his head putting pieces together.

The High Warlock kept silent as he stared at Alec, he tried to keep his emotions together but he felt his eyes getting watery from tears, everything just got worse.

"Alec, What a surprise." Camille comments.

"You know...I came here to talk to Camille about you, I thought maybe she brainwashed you or something...But seeing you here, makes it clear enough...You, You didn't want to marry me, You didn't want me because all this time you wanted this vampire slut. The minute she came walking through the door of your loft, you melted. I can't believe this, You slept with her...We haven't even been broken up that long and you immediately jumped into bed with this skank." Alec spat.

"I didn't fuck Camille, Alec." Magnus snapped.

"I thought you hated her, Why are you here?" Alec asked.

Camille smiles and circles an arm around Magnus, Magnus stood quietly and let her do as she pleased.

"Magnus came by to give me an answer, he was just on his way out." Camille answers.

"And what was that?" Alec asks curious.

Camille nudged Magnus to speak, Magnus groaned silently, he looked at his Alec with a sorrowful look he knew Alec would never see, Magnus assumed all the shadowhunter saw was the monster who broke his heart.

Magnus swallowed. "I'm marrying Camille." He answers shortly.

Alec glared at Magnus and slapped him across the face, he turned away and marched out of the hotel.

"Alec!" Magnus screamed, he was about to run after him when Camille pulled him back, Magnus's cat eyes glared at the vampire.

"Wouldn't want to give him mixed signals, Do we?" Camille comments. "Let him go." She adds.

Magnus rested, he sighed as he stared at the space his Alexander stood, he turned to Camille. "I hope you're happy..." He says, he heard the slam of the taxi cab's door and in a second it skidded off with Alec inside, with that Magnus left Camille's side and decided to go home.

Alec marched down the halls of the institute to find him parents headquarters, he barged in he held his emotions back and put on a soild look. "I'll do it, I'll marry whoever you want me to." He answers.

Maryse smiles. "Wonderful, She'll be here in a couple of hours." She says. why don't you get some training in, Alec." Maryse suggests.

Alec turned away and walked out of the room and down the hall to begin training, As he trained for a few he couldn't help but to think of Magnus thoughts of the warlock cloudied his mind to the point training felt pointless at the moment, he grabbed a towel drying himself off.

"You must be Alexander Lightwood." The sound of a female voice interupts him, he puts his towel down and looks over to see a blonde girl with her hair in a braid, blue eyes, dark red lipstick, she smiled.

"Yes I am, Please call me Alec." Alec responds, Alexander was his name but he couldn't stand hearing it, expecially since Magnus had always perfered using his full name.

"Okay, Alec. I'm Lydia Branwell, I believe I'm your fiance." She greets.

"It's nice to meet you." Alec replies extending a hand shaking hers, he saw Isabelle walk out in the corner of his eye and right now he was certian she was walking over to them.

"Hello, I'm Isabelle Lightwood, Alec's sister...Who are you?" Isabelle questions.

"I'm Lydia Branwell, I've been requested to be here. I'll let Alec here fill you in." Lydia answers, she looks up at Alec and then walks away to most likely find Maryse.

"Why is that shadowhunter barbie here?" Isabelle questions.

"Well Isabelle, Lydia is going to be my wife." Alec answers, he begins to walk away but he knew she would follow.

"Y-Your wife? Alec, I don't think I need to remind you that your into guys." Isabelle says.

"Isabelle, I don't think being into Magnus screams I'm into guys, It's only a guy." Alec corrects.

"What about Jace? Have you forgotten that once upon a time you were in love with him?" Isabelle comments.

"It was a stupid crush on my adoptive brother...As you can see he's happy with Clary and I'm happy being me." Alec replies. "Now if you don't mind I would like to take a shower." He adds entering his room and shutting the door on her face.

Isabelle marches up to Lydia who was studying a couple of the books that were lying out on the table, Lydia looks up putting the book down. "May I help you?" Lydia asks.

"If you know what's good for you, You'll rethink marrying my brother." Izzy snaps being overprotective of Alec.

"I'm not the one who arranged this, Maryse did and I'm pretty sure Maryse wouldn't have unless Alec agreed to this marriage." Lydia answers. "Please excuse me, I need to find my room." She adds pushing past the dark haired girl walking off, Isabelle looks over her shoulder at the girl and glares in her direction.

"What's wrong the new girl steal your favorite pair of shoes?" Jace comments stepping up and resting his arm on Isabelle using her as a rest, Clary was next to him.

"That girl doesn't seem right..." Isabelle says softly.

"Why do you say that, She just got here." Clary says joining the conversation.

"She's agreed to marry Alec, Alec spirwaling downward due to his break up with the warlock has agreed to it as well." Isabelle announces.

"You're right, Look I'll go talk to Alec see if I can get him to call this whole thing off while you go talk to Magnus." Jace says.

"Why do I have to go talk to Magnus?" Isabelle questions.

"Because I'm pretty sure you've already tried talking to Alec and Alec is sick of you now...Plus you're Alec's sister maybe Magnus will listen to you due to that reason." Jace responds.

The next minute, Isabelle found herself standing on Magnus Bane's door step, she knock three times no answer, she begins to pound on the door. "Magnus, I know you're in there...You know why I know because you never go anywhere!" Isabelle shouts. "Now open the door we need to talk." She lowers her voice.

The door opens with Magnus standing with a smile on his face, Isabelle could see he was drunk since he forgot to put some clothes on, all he had was a pair of black boxer and a fancy robe that was left hanging, he had a glass of whatever the strongest achololic drink in his hand and in the other chairmen meow.

"How may I help you?" He asks. "Get in here before you let the cat out." Magnus barks.

Isabelle enters his home closing the door, she watches Magnus set church on the ground petting his head, he finished up the glass of drink setting it on the counter.

"What are you doing here, Isabelle? Don't you hate me?" Magnus asks.

"I have no room to say anything...By the look of things you regret hurting my brother, You can't even stay sober and clothed to add. Why don't you go over to the institute and talk to Alec, Get back together." Isabelle says.

"I can't do that." Magnus answers shortly.

"Do you really want to lose him, You don't have much time." Isabelle responds.

"Of course I don't want to lose him." Magnus blurts out, his drunken head doing the talking. "I mean he's not mine to lose, What do you mean, Not much time?" Magnus asks curious.

"Alec's getting married to some girl named Lydia and I fear it's going to be soon, Alec isn't thinking straight, he acts as if he want this but I know my brother he's lying to himself, he doesn't want some arranged marriage, Magnus If you really love my brother, I suggest you stop acting like some confused highschool girl and go act on your feelings." Isabelle says she turns swinging her black hair over her shoulder, with the slam of the door she was gone.

Magnus sighs and takes a seat on his couch where Church sat on the far end, he looks over. "What do you think I should do?" He asks.

The cat meows and jumps off the couch walking away, Magnus watches the blue persian leave, Chairmen Meow climbs up and rests on his lap making Magnus smile, he strokes the kitty. "You're right, I should kill the bitch." He says.


	6. Chapter 6

Even though it had been a sunny day and the birds chirped, Magnus decided to spent the day locked in his loft lying on his couch sobering up, As the sun faded away and the moon and stars gleaming up in the sky, he felt himself return to his normal self, he was ready to go complete some a special errand.

Magnus with a clear head and determination made his way to his destination, he stood on the sidewalk looking up at the tall buildings the people passing by and slightly touching him as they squeezed to get by, his cat eyes landed on a very special building, the place he sought out, Hotel Dumort, he took another step seeing no one in his way ready to enter the abandoned luxury hotel when he felt a cold hand rest on his shoulder.

"Raphael, Why must you stop me from seeing my fiance?" Magnus says not bothering to turn around, he knew Raphael was forced to be a lackey to the drama queen, Camille.

"I apologize, I can't allow you to see Camille, Magnus. My leader has asked me to turn all guests, She's in a mood." Raphael says, Magnus turns to face the vampire who smiles kindly.

"Oh Raphael, It must really hurt you to call her a leader...We all know you should be in command of the vampire's, You actually have a brain knowing what's right and what's wrong and what needs to be done...To Camille it's only a sport, Only another hobby until she gets bored...Now, Couldn't you make an exception, I've had a crappy day and I need to see her...Plus I'm sure Camille will be happy to see her warlock." Magnus replies.

"I'm just following orders, I can't let you in, I will let her know you stopped by, Come back tomorrow, Bane." Raphael responds.

He rolls his eyes. "Look please just let me in, if you let me see Camille, I'll make that vampire Simon Lepis see you." Magnus bargains.

"Lewis." Raphael corrects. "And, Why would I want to see that traitorous little daylighter, He means nothing and importantly he wants nothing to do with the way of a vampire. " He says.

"Because, For some reason you're fond of him, Maybe you're longing for friendship and maybe you think that geek has the potential to change your way of thinking." Magnus replies.

Raphael looks away, shuffling his feet. Magnus could already sense that the vampire would agree. "Ugh, Fine...You can go see Camille, Just make sure you leave out the fact I saw you. I have no part in this, Understand?"

"Raphael, Who? I haven't seen a Raphael." Magnus replies, he smiles and walks past the vampire and on his way to see Camille.

He stood in the door way watching Camille pace back and forth not bothering to pay attention to her surroundings.

"I thought I said no visitors." Camille snaps.

"Camille, Darling. Not even your own fiance?" Magnus greets. "I can't believe you can't recognize my scent."

Camille turns around. "I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention, I didn't think I needed to since I told that moron Raphael not to allow anything in..." She sighs and shows a small smile. "Magnus, Here another night...What brings you by?" She asks.

"Why do I need a reason to come by and see my lovely bride to be?" Magnus replies, he inches closer grabbing the blonde's waist and pulling her close.

Camille melts into his arms, she forgets her worries and forgets her questions, she didn't need to know Magnus's intentions she just enjoyed having him here tonight. "You really do know how to show up at the right time." She says softly.

"What is on your mind my dear?" Magnus questions.

"The vampire's are giving me trouble...They still won't believe I'm actually the leader of them, They still depend on Raphael...It's so annoying." Camille whines.

"Don't fret my darling, Once we marry you won't have to deal with troubles like these...I will take the pain away." Magnus replies.

"Oh you're so sweet." Camille replies, she leans into kiss Magnus only for the warlock to pull away.

"Let's drink first...And then we can smooch." Magnus replies. "I'll make the drinks, You rest yourself." He adds setting Camille on the couch and marching off to the kitchen.

Camille watches him leave, a big red smile creeps up on her face as she kicks off her pumps and relaxes on the couch waiting for her fiance to return with drinks.

Magnus returns with a red tray in hand with drinks to show, he smiles softly setting it on the table and sits down next to her.

"What took you long, Magnus dear?" Camille asks.

"It was tough working in your kitchen...I didn't know where everything was, so I was lost, I'm deeply sorry that I wasted some of our evening." Magnus answers apologetically, he picks up her drink and hands it to her carefully.

"Well as you can tell there's plenty of the evening to kill, You could stay and we could make some of our own magic until the sun comes up." Camille suggests, she scoots closer. "That is...If you're ready to let your emotional baggage go." She adds nipping his ear seductively.

Magnus smiles. "Whatever you say, Camille." He replies, he brings his own glass to his lips taking a sip of his drink, he looks at Camille who seemed hesitant. "Camille, You really think I have the nerve to poison you? Don't you get it, I could never hurt you, No matter how much pain you've caused me I could never hurt you because of the love I have felt for you all this time."

"For once you said have instead of had, Magnus Bane. Are you falling for me all over again?" Camille questions.

"Perhaps I am...Why should our marriage be full of fake feelings? Let's drink together and celebrate your leadership of the vampires." He replies.

Camille smiles and lowers her lips to the drink, sipping up as much of the drink as much as she can before setting it back down again, she looked to see Magnus with a small smile. Camille leans in and captures his lips in a passionate kiss, throwing herself at him, she deepens the kiss her tongue sliding into his mouth, Magnus allows her to continue kissing him, he kisses her back pulling her closer leaving no space between them.

She pulls away. "Let's take this in my room..." She says panting.

Magnus says nothing kissing her again, he picks her up, her legs circling around his waist, he carries her to the bedroom laying her down on the mattress, he stands hovering over her gazing down at her, touching her face and moving lower to her body, he leans in kissing her again.

Camille relaxes into the kiss until she feels a pain in her throat, tightening. Her eyes open wide and she soon pushes him off sitting up.

"I...I can't breathe..." She cries holding her throat, she looks up to see Magnus step to his feet a smile on his lips.

"W-What did you do to me...Y-You poisoned me, Magnus Bane..." Camille says realizing that once she touched her lips to the glass sipping the drink that was when he striked.

"You should know never to piss off a powerful warlock...Camille, You thought you knew me but you never did. I can't believe I didn't do this sooner, I really am a fool...My love for you is no longer, My heart has been healed by a very attractive and very upset shadow hunter...I no longer need to hold myself back from him, I no longer need to wait for the likes of you...You are nothing, Raphael is better suited as a leader at least he doesn't cower like you..." Magnus says, he looks her deep in the eyes while reaching into his pocket.

Her greens eyes go wide as she started up at the man with the cat eyes, she was horrified and in shock as she felt the prick to her heart, she looked down to realize a stake wedged deep inside her and soon Magnus was gone.

Magnus entered the institute, he ignored the shadowhunters who stood around lazily in the Institute doing nothing but talking to one another about missions and the biggest kill each person has done, he wasn't here to socialize with anyone but the man he loved, Alexander. He marched down the hall reaching his room.

"Alexander, We need to talk!" He shouts barging in to see it was only empty.

"Alec's out on a mission...With Lydia, I don't know when he'll be home." Magnus turns around to see Jace standing behind him, Magnus sighs. "Look when he comes home could you or Isabelle tell him to come see me, It's important...Tell him I have some documents he need to grab and also Chruch who he's forgotten at my loft for so long." He adds, Magnus pushes passed Jace walking out of the institute.


	7. Chapter 7

Alec Lightwood dreading going over to Magnus's loft, he even tried to make Isabelle or Jace go in his place but they refused, the dark haired male cursed them for being so cruel like that. He took his time reaching the front door but once he did he immediately heard the sound of dance music blasting in Magnus's home, He found it useless to knock knowing his ex boyfriend couldn't hear, he assumed he was most likely to busy being tuned into happy hour, he couldn't hear it but he did it anyway, Alec stood his arms crossed and tapping the tip of his shoe at the entrance impatiently waiting.

After waiting for a couple of minutes, Alec made the move of opening the door and barging in, he stopped immediately his eyes going wide seeing Magnus in the living room dancing around with just his underwear on and a glass of wine in his hand, Alec knew Magnus didn't hear him come in, he was still shaking his ass to the beat of the music. The blue eyed boy had to pry his eyes away from the tanned warlock, he budged from the door walking over to the stereo turning it off making Magnus jump, startled.

"Alexander, What a surprise!" Magnus chimes, he sets his drink down and smiles.

"Um, You asked to see me...Jace told me you have some documents for me, Plus I thought it was a good time to pick up the Institutes cat." Alec says, he was surprise the scent of liquor was faint, the lightwood boy assumed the warlock had just started his afternoon happy hour.

"Well, Um...I asked to see you about a week ago but nevermind that statement...Anytime is fine, I'm happy to see you, Alec." Magnus responds, he snaps his fingers blue sparks at tips like usual, he had used his magic to dress himself because he knew it was awkward for the Shadowhunter.

"Could you hurry up, I don't have much time...Tonight's my wedding." Alec says.

"Yeah...About that, Alexander...I bet Lydia is nice girl but you can't marry her." Magnus states.

Alec glares at Magnus. "Who the hell do you think you are to tell me who to marry, You broke up with me...You're marrying that vampire, I can't believe you..." He snaps angrily.

"Alec, I'm not marrying Camille. If you give me a couple of minutes I could explain everything." Magnus says.

"I don't want to hear it, Magnus...I can't do this with you." Alec says irritated.

Magnus walks up to Alec pushing him against the wall, he looks deeply into the shadowhunters eyes as the blue eyed boy looked back, He knew Alec was trying to fight this but with every glance and breath he was losing his battle.

"Alec, It was cruel of me to do what I did to you...Camille was threatening to destroy your life if I didn't do what she said, I couldn't see that happening to you, I couldn't live her taking your loved ones away...I did what I did so I could fool her in thinking everything was going her way, When she was caught off guard I snuck my way in and I killed her, Alexander...I killed Camille, I killed the woman I used to love because my heart is no longer with her, My heart belongs to you, I love you, Alexander." Magnus says.

"I can't believe you're doing this to me, Are you really making me choose you over my wedding?" Alec asks softly, he rests his forehead against Magnus's closing his eyes.

"If you feel you can truly be happy with this girl then go, I just want you to be happy, Alec." Magnus says he pulls away from Alec and walks away from the man.

Alec's heart beating fast, his eyes never leaving Magnus's body, he reached out grabbing the warlock's hand pulling him back to him. He presses his lips against the glittering man's kissing him passionately. Magnus kisses him back his hands wrapping around Alec's waist. The pale boy snaked his hands in Magnus's colorful black hair feeling the soft lock as he moves them towards the bedroom.

He pushes Magnus down onto the bed, the warlock looked up lovingly at the Shadow hunter who stand before him.

"Are you sure you want this, Alexander?" Magnus asks, his heart beat picking up racing faster and faster, he felt his tan cheeks grow red as he looked at the man he loved.

"I can't picture myself with anyone else, I love you, Magnus...In this moment, I want you." Alexander says stepping closer, softly he removes Magnus's shirt throwing it letting it land somewhere in the room, he leans down and captures Magnus's lips in his

Magnus reaches up ripping the buttons off of Alec's dark colored shirt, he slides the shirt off of Alec letting it fall to the ground, as he looked deeply into his ocean blue eyes, he pulled him down on top of him wanting him close.

He stops the kiss, lowering his head he gently kisses every other spot on Magnus's neck, he reaches the nape of his neck sucking on the skin before continuing to make his way down. Alec unbuttoned Magnus's pants unzipping them, Magnus reaches up his hands touching his lovers face taking in his beauty, he brushes the black hairs that mess around his sapphire blue eyes.

Magnus pulls his Lightwood up leaning in for a passionate kiss, as they kissed his hands traveled up and down his back before traveling to Alexander's dark blue jeans unbuttoning them, he pulls away and leans in his lips hovering over his ear lobe.

"Be gentle with me, But not to gentle, Alexander." Magnus whispers.

He drags Magnus's tight pants off of him, he unzips his pants and boxers off. Alec spreads the warlocks legs maneuvering himself in between them, Magnus throws his head back with a small gasp with Alec moving his manhood inside him.

"You couldn't have lubed yourself up first before engulfing yourself inside me, Alexander?" Magnus whines.

"Take what you get, Bane." Alec replies shortly resting his hands on both sides of Magnus's hips.

He closes eyes as Alec begins to move his cock inside him, slowly and messily at first but then picking up speed and nice rhythm, he grabs a hold of the high warlock's manhood stroking it slowly as he steadies his thrusts. Between the two the temperature began to pick up, sweat building between the two as Alexander kept thrusting his penis inside him, his body pressing up against the tan man.

Alec slid out demanding that Magnus turn around, he followed the shadowhunters orders and turned around getting on all fours.

"So demanding of me, How out of character, Alexander." Magnus comments.

"I don't care, You, Magnus Bane make me so mad, I am still angry with you for everything." Alec says breathlessly, he pushes his dick inside him making the high warlock arch his back, Magnus moans gripping the sheets.

He reaches around gripping his penis stroking the shaft, his thumb brushing over the tip feeling the pre-cum. he returns to moving his hand up and down in a rhythm as he slowly pounds into Magnus's ass, he groans while Magnus moans more and more.

Alec kisses Magnus's shoulder and continues his actions, until Magnus released more than once, Alec takes a couple more thrusts before releasing deep inside his warlock, panting he pulls out and rests on the bed pulling Magnus down with him, holding him in his arms taking in the scent of sweat and sandalwood, the pair doze off.

Later on, The sound of a phone ringing earned groans from the men who were sound asleep, turns out it was Alec's cell phone, he turns over leaning off of the bed reaching for his jeans to pick his phone out, he sits up answering it, Magnus joining him, he holds the pale boy from behind, resting his head in between the crook of Alec's neck and shoulder.

"Alexander Lightwood, Where the hell are you? You're wedding is about to start!" Isabelle shouts.

Alec looks over at the time to see it read 5:40, the wedding to start at 6:00. He shoots up to gather his clothes pulling them on while he held the phone between his ear and cheek.

"I got caught up, I'm almost out the door." Alec lies.

"Alec, Are you with Magnus?" She asks.

"Do you want the truth or do you want me to lie?" Alec asks pulling on his shoes and lacing them together to tie them up.

"Oh my god, You slept with Magnus Bane!" Isabelle says, she whispers the last part getting away from everyone else.

"Yes, It just happened...Stall the wedding, I'll be there shortly." He ends the call shortly shoving his cell phone into his pocket, he turns to Magnus who was already dressed.

"You don't have to say anything, Alec." Magnus says softly.

"Magnus, Come with me...I'm calling the wedding off." He looks down at himself and realizes his buttons were broken off. "By the angel...I can't go like this, My shirt is ruined." Alec says softly, he was frustrated, he felt cruel because he was going to break the girls heart, the girl who agreed to give her life for him to build a better family, he was giving it up for the warlock he loved oh so much.

Magnus snaps his fingers removing the old shirt and placing a new black one to cling over his Shadowhunter. Alec smiles softly, normally he would be against this, he would hate wearing some expensive shirt that Magnus randomly snapped on him but at the moment he couldn't complain, he had to admit he liked the feel of the black sweater like shirt, it clung nicely and it was soft.

"Are you ready to do this, Alexander?" Magnus asks softly gazing into Alec's sapphire blue eyes.

"For you, Yes. We should get going." Alec says walking out to head to the wedding destination, Magnus follows behind him.


End file.
